Guilty Gear: Another Story
by Henry-Townshend-SH
Summary: Guilty Gear with some new people and slight characters changes. Reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Character alterations- that's right I changed some characters a bit.

Bridget- Is now a girl

May- Is now Johnny's age

Zato- Still alive and can be saved from possession of Eddie

Baiken- Has two arms

I-no- Has disappeared before the story has begun

Slayer- has left on a world wide vacation.

Side note: I'm not too good with the English accent speaking, so I just threw in words that I knew.

Plus two original characters.

* * *

A man stood out in the woods, alone in an empty clearing. His head was tilted so that he would be looking at the ground, his arms at his side, holding completely still. Three two edged swords surrounded him, planted in the ground., making a triangular shape. The swords then began to float up and surround the person, spinning around him. He slowly opened his eyes and spoke to himself, thinking aloud.

"That's three swords now..." said the guy, "I'll surpass you and your seven swords one day..." He then brought his glance up to the sky looking at the clear blue there.'

Unknown Person

Being new to the community is rough, especially for a traveler who doesn't know anyone or anything. Everyone was violent and carrying around weapons, especially the crazy guy in red with the sword. Just the look of him shouted out 'I'm strong and I will kick your ass.' Felix figured it was best to stay away from him since he wasn't much of a fighter anyways. He did learn techniques which sealed off energy in the body, but he only used them if they insisted on attacking. Felix walked along minding his own business, until he spotted it out of the corner of his eye. The tavern. He then couldn't resist and before he knew it, he was walking into the bar. That's when also he saw her, pink long hair, a samurai like look, and he thought she was straight out hot. He then noticed she sat with a man who appeared to enjoy his drinking. The guy adjusted his glasses and he spoke with her more, while she seemed to be bothered by his company. Felix wandered over and thought maybe the man was just a friend and he could maybe get close to the pink haired samurai. As he walked to the table, both of the people looked up at Felix.

"Yes? Do you need something?" asked the man

"Hello, just passing by and thought maybe you can use more company." Felix said in his english accent, pulling up a seat for himself at the table's edge. The samurai just shrugged.

"Well I don't know. It was a private conversation.." said the man in blue. Felix then looked over to the bartender.

"Yo! Another round of sake for this table," he shouted. After this the man in blue patted his back.

"Well there's always room for one more! Anji Mito is the name, nice to meet you. This here is Baiken," he referenced to the pink haired one, "Stay, drink and talk with us."

Bridget

She wanted to prove she didn't need help. That she was fine on her own. She always had help, whether it be from her parents, then it was Dizzy, May, and the rest of Johnny's crew. There had to be a bounty out there in which she could prove she was more than some girl from a rich family. Since there was no hunts for now, she just wandered about aimlessly, in and out of town. She was on her way out when she saw him, a suspicious man. He was heading toward town alone, and he carried about three swords with him.

Venom

The guild was going about it's usual way, the same before and after Slayer had left it all in Venom's hands to take care of. He sat in the 'big boss chair' looking at the desk. Now that he had taken control of Master Zato's guild he now had to find a way to rescue him before Millia finds and kills him. He looked out the window. He could possibly enlist the aid of allies to help him find and free Zato from the shadow that has possessed him. He continued to stare out he window, wondering who could he get to help him bring his master back to his senses.

Felix, Baiken, and Anji

Anji and Felix obviously had a bit too much to drink. At this state of drunkenness, everything was just so funny to them. Baiken sighed and shook her head as the continued to rant about funny times.

"Yeah I met the queen once..." said Felix, " I went straight up to her and said 'You're a wanker,' so she stuck her q-tip guards on me and threw me in a fookin' cell." (Yes I borrowed this line...)

Anji busted up laughing and then slapped Felix on the back again .

"You're not such a bad guy. Where did you say you were heading?" Anji said finishing the last of the drink. Felix only shrugged.

"Not too sure. I'm kind of drifting, watching out for those bloody wankers who are just picking fights and robbing people all over the place." Anji looked to Baiken then back at Felix.

"Hey why not travel along with us? I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun, and Its great to have a nice talk." Baiken gave away no disprovement since she didn't care. Anji has been following her since Anji had claimed some people were after her and he had to protect her. Felix nodded with a smile.

"Sure. Sounds like fun. You got yourself a new traveling buddy."

Bridget and ? 

Bridget had approached the mysterious person suspecting that he probably was more than likely on the bounty list. She held her yo-yo in her hand in case he was quick to draw a sword.

"Um...may I ask your name sir?" she said once he had stopped in front of her since she stood in his way. Silence. He only looked at her not really reacting at all. "Um...what is your name, please?" After another silent moment the stranger finally began to speak.

"I am unable to answer your question. I do not have a name. So sorry." the man said and obviously just wanted to move on. The fact that he said he didn't have a name made him only more mysterious to Bridget.

"No name? That's really weird. Didn't your parents name you?"

"Sorry but I do not remember my parents."

Bridget's head lowered a little bit.

"I see...I'm sorry if that brings painful memories...wait a minute I have an idea." she walked over closer to him. "My name is Bridget. Since you don't have a name why don't I just give you one?"

The guy just shrugged a little. He never bothered with a name since he traveled a lot and rarely made contact with people. "Sure. Go ahead."

Bridget looked around in thought trying to think of a name. She then looked down at her yo-yo then back up.

"I got it! How about... Roger?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two. Enjoy. . 

* * *

Sol Badguy

While he waited for Axl, since he was asked to meet up with him in town, he noticed a new person he thought he had seen before. He had heard the man speak, with an English accent, and watched the guy walk by. The stranger had looked over but then quickly looked away, being able to tell that Sol was obviously dangerous. Sol thought that this new English guy had looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before. This would bother him until he remembered that guy.

"Yo! Sorry for making you wait," said a familiar voice. Sol looked up to see Axl approaching with the usual smile, "Feel like sparring today?"

Sol shook his head. "Not right now... maybe later.." He just had to remember. Who was that guy?

Zappa

"Man...it's a miracle I'm still alive.. Ow...I ache all over," Zappa said, practically dragging himself along the walkway. He was still in pain and still in search of a cure to his illness. The doctor he was told of was still nowhere to be found. He remembered asking a man in blue to help then he woke up, beaten severely. Now he has scrapes and some cuts added onto his random black outs and twitching. He only sighed as he continued onward, in search of help. All of the sudden Zappa started to feel weird, then he began to twitch uncontrollably and everything went black.

Bridget and Roger

He kept his glance on the girl as she had announced his new alias.

"...Roger? Where did you get that name from?"

"It's the name of my teddy bear," she then got Roger to pop out from her yo-yo. "See? Isn't he the cutest?"

Roger stared at the bear and noticed it was moving on its own and sweatdropped.

"O..k.. Well... thanks for the name I guess. I must be going now," Roger stepped around Bridget and started to go on his way, but was blocked by Bridget who jumped back in his way.

"Ummm...where are you heading to?" Bridget asked looking up at his face since he was so much taller.

"Into town. I must find someone and have a word with them."

"Oh really? Who are you looking for?"

"I believe his name is Venom. He holds some information that I need."

Bridget tilted her head a little bit. "Ooh...well I can take you to him. He runs the assassin guild and I know exactly where it is. I can take you there and say you're my friend and I'm sure he'll talk to you then."

Roger sighed and thought to himself that it could not be helped.

"..well...lead the way Bridget." Bridget smiled and began to lead the way happily, being followed by her new 'friend', Roger.

Anji, Baiken, Felix

"Yeah well as you probably already know, Anji and I are Japanese, so try not to draw attention to us," Baiken said, warning Felix about the authorities begin after them.

"Alright don't worry about it," Felix knew about the whole fiasco involving the Japanese. Though the authorities were after him also, but for different reasons. There's some things that he couldn't even tell his new friends. "Well where are you guys planning to go to now?"

Anji shrugged. "Somewhere where we wont stand out too much. Some other dangerous people are after Baiken. So I'm protecting her by traveling with her. They had this robot that I defeated before." Anji explained everything about his encounter with the sword wielding robot.

"Ah...sounds a tad bit out there... a robot running around after her..." said Felix thinking maybe he was exaggerating.

"That's what I keep telling him. Now if you two intend to still follow me lets get out of here," Baiken said as she began to walk away, shortly being followed by her two 'bodyguards.'

Venom

Silence. It was all quiet since he was in the office, in the big boss chair alone. The silence then was broken by a knock at the door. Before he could even fully turn around the door was opened and in walked in that girl that he knew, the one with the yo-yo. He couldn't recall her name off the top of his head but he did remember her weird talking killer teddy bear.

"You...what business does a bounty hunter have at the assassin's guild?" After the girl was in a guy walked in after her. The man who entered carried three swords with him, it was unusual to see a three sword wielder and already saw some potential in him as an assassin. The girl stepped forward and began to speak.

"It's not me that has business here, but my friend Roger." She pointed to the man with the swords. "He has something he wants to ask you."

Roger...as in her bear? He remembered that the teddy bear had a name something like Roger..

"You are Venom, current master of the assassin guild and pupil of Zato, are you not?" Roger asked his arms crossing across his chest. Venom quirked a brow at Roger's need to confirm his identity.

"Yup, that's him!" Bridget had answered for Venom, before he could.

"Then...you should know who I am." Roger the unsheathed his swords one by one, releasing them and letting them float around him.

"Hm...I have heard of the ones who used swords without ever touching the handle.." Venom stood up taking his pool stick from a rack against the wall near his desk. "What is it that you want?"

"All I want..." Roger said slowly "...is some information on who I am."

Millia Rage

It has been a long time since she had returned to this area. The town with the assassin guild, the one with Zato, who was still missing ever since becoming possessed by his accursed shadow. Everyone from the assassin guild was trying to find a way to free Zato from the control of Eddie, especially Zato's little minon, Venom. He always sent assassins to search for and eliminate Eddie, without killing Zato if possible, or so she heard. As she walked up the street she heard a scream. Upon hearing it she rushed up the street, to see a man flailing about, and a couple other people's bodies lied on the ground around him.

"What...what is wrong with that guy..?"

The guy then faced her, while being bent over backwards, and pounced at her.


End file.
